Es Tan (Poderoso)
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: "Existe una energía cuando me abrazas, cuando me tocas… Es tan poderosa." Multishipper fic especial de Año Nuevo 2020. (Usagi/Seiya, Brienne/Jaime, Jim/Bruce & Toothcup).


"**Es Tan (Poderoso)."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon, Gotham, Game of Thrones, How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy.

**Parejas principales:** Usagi Tsukino/Kou Seiya, Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, (Jon Snow/Tyrion Lannister), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless.

**Rating:** Desde PG a PG-13.

**Categorías:** Especial de Año Nuevo + mis OTP's = una colección de drabbles para despedir el 2019. Porque apestó para la mayoría de mis fandoms.

**Spoilers**: Uff, de básicamente todo canon de todos los fandoms.

**Sinopsis:** "Existe una energía cuando me abrazas, cuando me tocas… Es tan poderosa." Multishipper fic especial de Año Nuevo 2020.

**Advertencia**: No todos los drabbles tienen final feliz (o concreto). Estoy dispuesta a que si quieren una versión extendida, dejen sus votos en reviews o por FB. :)

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**i. Neo Reina Serenity (/Seiya).**

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.**

**Contexto:** 10 años después, la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y la Comandante Star Fighter se reúnen.

**[+][+][+]**

_There's an energy_

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

_La Reina viene. _

Los tambores de la capital trajeron el mensaje, tum tum tum.

_La Reina viene._

Resultaba ridículo que después de una década, las rodillas de Sailor Star Fighter quebraran ligeramente con la noción de verla de nuevo. De las profundidades de su alma, Seiya rompió su prisión. En segundos, su ser se contaminó con ansías. Emoción.

Añoranza.

"¡Abran las puertas!" Sailor Healer vociferó desde el otro lado del fuerte. Los portones del lado Norte rechinaron con el esfuerzo de las palancas. A pesar de la distancia, Healer buscó por Fighter, incertidumbre marcando sus facciones.

La Comandante Fighter tragó saliva. Intentó no apresurarse, no ser tan obvia. Sus botas golpearon la piedra y el metal que constituían el fuerte de guerra con la firmeza de sus pasos.

"¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso para la Reina!"

Los gritos de las Sailor Star Soldiers trajeron un aire lleno de expectativa. Kinmoku no recibía muchas visitas intergalácticas, después de todo.

"Acudió a nuestro llamado desde otro Sistema Solar. No puedo creerlo." Sailor Maker apareció cerca de su hombro derecho. Ambas observaron desde la Torre Norte, boquiabiertas por el marchar de los soldados de armaduras doradas. Armaduras pertenecientes al poder militar de la Tierra.

El verdadero impacto vino por los aires, manifestado por el agudo chillido de un pegaso.

Sailor Fighter giró su rostro hacia el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura volar sobre el Fuerte. Alzó una ceja al por fin posar sus ojos sobre el mito.

Con que el Pegaso Helios; el fiel corcel al servicio de Tokio de Cristal.

Huh. Fighter lo había visualizado más pequeño. Más cursi.

Resultó ser una criatura no tan de ensueño como los rumores le habían atribuido. La criatura aterrizó en el borde de piedra que desembocaba al malecón de la Torre Este, justo donde la Reina Kakyuu ahora se asomaba ante las noticias de las recientes visitas. Los ojos de Fighter se percataron de la figuera deslizándose del lomo de la criatura, aterrizando justo frente a la Soberana de las Flores Doradas.

Odango.

Fighter no pensó. Simplemente comenzó a correr.

Maker no la detuvo.

_-Siempre seremos buenos amigos, Seiya._

"¡La Reina Lunar está aquí! ¡Abran paso!"

Más de diez años sin verla, por lo menos en la cuenta de Kinmoku. ¿Había transcurrido más tiempo en la Tierra?

"¡Abran paso!"

Fighter bajó las escaleras de piedra y corrió por la planta baja del patio donde los soldados seguían preparándose para la inminente batalla. Los Soldados Dorados parecían no acabar, pronto llenando el lado oeste del Fuerte. Fighter siguió su camino sin embargo, conociendo la ruta al malecón como la palma de su mano.

Un ventarrón de aire helado le golpeó el rostro, al por fin tocar la planta donde el Pegaso había aterrizado. Extrañamente, no hubo pista de la criatura alada por ningún lado al llegar. Jadeando, Fighter se obligó a tomar un momento para recuperar su aliento. Comenzó a rodear el malecón lentamente.

Lo primero que divisó fue un joven de cabello claro, recargado en el borde de piedra, mirando hacia el mar. Al escucharla acercarse, el joven torció su perfil hacia Fighter. No brindó ningún gesto en especial, neutro como una estatua de mármol.

El cuerno dorado saliendo de su cabeza, sin embargo, fue una pista que Fighter guardó mentalmente para sí.

Sin pausar, Fighter siguió caminando, de reojo todavía analizando al joven de vestimentas elegantes.

"Lamento no poder hacer más."

Fighter brincó físicamente, al atrapar la porción de la conversación.

"Su Majestad, su ayuda es más que suficiente. Nos honra -a mi gente, a mi tierra, a mi- con su presencia. Nunca imaginamos que nuestro llamado por auxilio podría llegar a Sailor Moon a tiempo."

Fighter se detuvo justo a espaldas de la Neo Reina Serenity, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

"Me temo que Sailor Moon ha estado fuera de servicio por un largo tiempo, Reina Kakyuu." La voz fue más madura que la última vez que la había escuchado. "Nunca es demasiado lejos, sin embargo…" Las coletas rubias permanecían impecables, y estas danzaron cuando el perfil de la Reina se torció en la dirección de Fighter. "Para escuchar la súplica de un viejo buen amigo."

Kakyuu, sabiendo bien del peso de este momento que Fighter necesitaba, intercambió una mirada entre la Neo Reina y Sailor Star Fighter. "Los dejo para que Kou Seiya pueda otorgar su propio agradecimiento a una vieja amiga, entonces." Tras hacer una ovación frente a la Reina Lunar, Kakyuu supo desaparecer del malecón en dirección opuesta por la que Fighter había arribado.

La Neo Reina, ya a solas, caminó hacia la orilla, todavía dándoles las espaldas. Sus manos estaban unidas entre sí, envueltas en guantes de seda rosa. Su atuendo consistía en un abrigo de cuerpo entero de materiales hechos para brindar calor ante las bajas temperaturas. Blanco como la nieve, esponjoso como un malvavisco. El cuerpo de la Reina fue un imán aun así, gracias a la ceñida forma del atuendo.

El cuerpo de Odango había cambiado también.

Se había rellenado en recovecos de una mujer, y no el de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Fighter hizo algo que no había hecho desde que había desaparecido del techo de una preparatoria. Activó su henshin con el propósito de otro tipo de transformación. Magia morfó su cuerpo y su voz.

"Tenemos políticas estrictas contra caballos volando en el malecón Real, ¿sabes? Tienen que pasar por una inspección de pulgas en la entrada del Fuerte."

Hubo un momento de silencio -incrédulo- que provocó que la Neo Reina girara hacia él, faroles azules agrandados. Cuando el shock fue cambiando a incertidumbre, y hasta culpa, una risa salió de la boca de Kou Seiya.

"¡Uy!" _Odango _brotó de la pulcra imagen de la _Reina_, color llenando su rostro. Pero de coraje. "¡Seiya, sigues siendo un grosero!... ¡Oh!"

El abrazo en la que fue envuelta la tomó por sorpresa. Justo como Seiya lo había deseado. La rodeó con delicadeza, no queriendo asumir demasiado de una intimidad que no habían tenido en años. Odango no fue la misma historia. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la mujer lo acogió con cariño.

Seiya suspiró con dicha. Con incredulidad, por tenerla _aqui_. "Y tu sigues siendo la misma Bombón."

Los guantes de satin de la Reina se apegaron a los hombros de Seiya, cubiertos por su propio abrigo de piel de _ariga_, para protegerlo del frío del norte. "Tu estrella sigue siendo la más cálida de la galaxia." El susurro se quebró de su garganta.

Un momento de silencio se tejió entre los dos.

Luego, vino un burlesco: "¡Ha!" Odango deshizo el abrazo para alinear sus rostros. Sus labios con labial rosáceo se curvaron en una picara sonrisa. "Sinvergüenza, ¿en serio intenta cortejarme frente a sus tropas, Comandante?"

Seiya le guiñó el ojo, "Depende, ¿está funcionando?"

"Mm." Odango no rompió en risillas nerviosas como lo hubiera hecho en su juventud. Una serenidad -nueva para Seiya- ablandó las facciones de la Reina, mientras fue inspeccionando. Finalmente, Odango se paró de puntillas para acercarse a su oreja derecha. "Te digo después."

Oh.

OH.

Seiya se ahogó con su propia lengua. Su cerebro, irónicamente alrededor de tanta nieve, se sintió consumir en fuego y caos, una considerable cantidad de neuronas perdiéndose en la tragedia.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**ii. Jim/Bruce.**

**Post-"I am Bane."**

**Contexto: **Situado después del combate contra Nyssa Al Ghul. Bruce, bajo presión y ver la tortura que Bane!Eduardo aplica contra Jim, admite que está enamorado de Gordon.

**[+][+][+]**

_I can feel it_

_when you hold me_

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Fue de sorpresa, cuando Bruce se le abalanzó en el segundo piso del precinto.

Adolorido por las heridas que Eduardo le había causado, Jim hizo una mueca con la colisión con el joven. Se dejó arrastrar al gesto, sin embargo, la vulnerabilidad del momento permitiéndolo.

Las provocaciones crueles de Nyssa Al Ghul retumbaban aún, en sus orejas.

"_No hay nada más doloroso que ver a tu amigo sufrir... Aunque Jim es más que un amigo para ti, ¿verdad, Bruce?"_

Jim siseó entre dientes, al acomodar sus brazos alrededor de las espaldas de Bruce. Sobre su hombro, divisó a Bárbara con la bebé en sus brazos vagando en la planta baja junto con Lee. Le hizo un gesto para que les dieran un momento a solas. La rubia cedió, no sin antes alzar una ceja ácida.

"No me retracto."

Jim tragó saliva, y al mismo tiempo, sangre. "Bueno. YoーEstá bien."

Sobre su oreja, un resoplido del muchacho se hizo presente. "Dije la verdad, Jim."

-_Eso temía_. Jim pensó, su corazón en un duelo. ¿Sentirse halagado o culpable? ¿Humilde o horrorizado? La confesión de Bruce aun era difícil de digerir. No todos los días Jim descubría ser el amor prohibido de un joven multimillonario con aires de héroe.

"No me retracto." Esta ocasión, Bruce separó sus rostro, como si la primera vez que Jim lo había escuchado no hubiera sido lo suficiente. Pareció estar en la defensiva. Jim reconoció el temor pulsando por su ser, siendo reflejado en la mirada oscura de Wayne. "Lo que sientoー"

Jim no quería _escuchar _el resto. Era un hombre demasiado viejo y cínico para permitírselo.

Así que, besó a Wayne.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**iii. Brienne/Jaime (fuckyeah)**

**Season 8 AU.**

**Contexto: **Súper-ambiguo. Coloco esta escena AU post-The Long Night, donde Daenerys dejó a los sobrevivientes para irse a King's Landing por su cuenta. Cuando Jon y la banda se entera que quemó todo, deciden quedarse en el norte para hacer frente a los Unsullied y a la Nueva Reina.

**[+][+][+]**

_When you touch me_

_It's so powerful_

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Muy pronto Brienne descubrió la mejor manera de silenciar los quejumbres continuos de Ser Jaime.

"Mmm." Recibió, en forma de gemido placentero, minutos después de que las inconformidades del hombre sobre el endemoniado frío, habían comenzado a escupirse de su boca.

Si Brienne pudiera sonreir, lo haría. Usó sus labios para otros fines, porque resultó más vigorizante. La barba de Jaime picoteó su mentón. Brienne lamió la textura aun así, disfrutando los rastros de sus besos, calentando sus huesos con más efectividad que el fuego de Rhaegal.

El silencio fue una bendición por un largo tiempo dentro de la carpa.

Inevitablemente, en algún momento ocuparon respirar, y Ser Jaime demostró ser un hueso difícil de roer, al tener control de su lengua de nuevo. "No puedes distraerme así todo el maldito tiempo."

Brienne rodó sus ojos. "No eres el único que sufre. Todos estamos fríos y hambrientos. "

"Otros, más que otros." Jaime murmuró, señalando a la compañía que se asomaba por la cortina de la carpa que volaba ligeramente. En la fogata de afuera, que alcanzaba a divisarse, Brienne reconoció la figura de Tyrion Lannister, acurrucado cerca del fuego, envuelto en el abrigo de lobo que todos sabían pertenecía al Comandante Snow. "O tal vez, no tanto."

"Come tu sopa. Te traje tu porción al ver que te rehúsabas a salir de aquí por voluntad propia." Brienne se redirigió a la mesa de estrategia que tenían en el medio de la carpa. La sopa aún humeaba con calor, tibia. No quemaría la lengua de Jaime al ser tomaba a sorbos con su mano izquierda.

Al tomar el recipiente, Jaime olfateó la sopa. No se mostró impresionado. "Ah. Frijoles y papa. Un lujo significante para un Lannister, sin duda."

Considerando el número de soldados que con gusto estarían dispuestos a orinar en la sopa, antes de compartirla con los Lannisters, Brienne lo consideraba el más alto de los lujos. Evitó comentar al respecto. Ofreció una mueca de simpatía a cambio.

Jaime suspiró. Regresó a tomar asiento en los bultos que habían improvisado con paja y pieles de animales, y golpeó estos con su mano de oro para llamarle a hacerle compañía.

Brienne le siguió.

Esta vez, el silencio fue truncado por sorbos pocos convencidos.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Hiccup III/Toothless (/Lightfury).**

**HTTYD 3.**

**Contexto:** Específicamente después de que la Light Fury rescata a Toothless y Hiccup se reúne con él con su corazón roto. Spoilers de los Libros y mi otro fic "Munr."

**[+][+][+]**

_I feel so drained_

_I need love_

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Hiccup se arrastró por el pasto, lo más importante para él alcanzar la trompa de Toothless. Su pecho ardía, pero sabía que no era por dolor físico. El dolor punzante tenía una causa más emocional e intrínseca.

"Despierta, grandote."

Toothless parpadeó. Sus fosas nasales persiguieron las yemas de Hiccup. Al hacer contacto, Hiccup fue envuelto por una tristeza inmensa. ¿Sería esta, la última vez que se tocarían?

Hiccup no soportaba pensarlo.

"_Hiccup_." Vino, en profundo _dragonese_. El Night Fury batió su trompa, queriendo deshacerse del bozal. Hiccup se apresuró a ayudarlo. "¡_Ma-g-g-g-i-i-i-a Mala, Hiccup!"_

"¿Qué cosa?" Hiccup frunció su ceño. "Toothless, tranquilo."

Para su shock, las aletas de Toothless comenzaron a brillar azul. Un gruñido hizo retumbar su garganta, y Hiccup se sujetó el cuello del Night Fury con más firmeza. "¡_TÚ_!"

Una blast voló de su trompa, su objetivo yaciendo más allá del mismo Hiccup.

Hacia la Light Fury.

Hiccup odió no contar con el arnés para controlar a su amigo. "¡Toothless! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Habla conmigo!"

Los ataques se repitieron. "¡_MAGIA MALA, HICCUP! ¡ELLA ES MENTIRA!"_

Atónito, Hiccup cambió su posición al costado del Night Fury, tratando de comprender. Magia Mala. Mentiras. La Light Fury.

La arena que se había levantado en resultado de las explosiones de los ataques de Toothless se disipó lentamente. Hiccup no sabía qué esperar. Seguramente la Light Fury había alcanzado a volar a tiempo del ataque, ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué es una mentira, Toothless?" Hiccup carraspeó. "Dime."

"¡Porque él es un tonto!" Una voz atravesó la cortina de arena. Una oleada de viento repentinamente fuerte, sirvió para despejar todo engaño. "¡Y Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III es un tonto aún mayor!"

Hiccup endureció su cuerpo por entero. Su sangre se congeló en sus venas de vil sorpresa. "¡¿Excellinor?!"

Una puntiaguda nariz se alzó a los cielos. Las ropas del la vieja bruja estaban mezcladas con algas y anguilas. Un putrefacto olor invadió la nariz de Hiccup y este cubrió su boca para no vomitar. "TAN CERCA." La voz de Excellinor siseó con impaciencia. "Tan cerca de que me entregaras tu corazón de manera sincera, ¡como lo demanda LOKI!"

"Espera, espera." Hiccup montó a Toothless. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"¡Un corazón de Nightfury es difícil de atrapar! Hmm. ¡AÚN MÁS con HADDOCK estorbando en el medio!"

Así de claro fue, entonces. Hiccup sintió su ombligo besar sus pies, del vértigo que el coraje invandiéndolo le causó. "Maldita bruja. ¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto fue un engaño? ¿La Light Fury… nunca fue REAL?"

"Un sueño demasiado bueno para ser realidad, ¿mm?" Excellinor alzó sus puños delgados con coraje. "¡Porque lo es, tontos! Otro Night Fury no existe en el Archipiélago gracias a mi sobrino, mucho menos otra subespecie blanca como la nieve, y brillante como la luna misma. ¡Una fantasía perfecta! ¡Y CASI FUNCIONÓ!"

"¡_Mi manada_!" Toothless gruñó, encajando sus garras frontales en la tierra. "¡_Mi hogar_! ¡_Me hiciste OLVIDAR_!"

"Te hice cegarte." Excellinor tuvo el descaro de sonreír. "Patética lagartija. Pero, excelente actuación de mi parte. ¡Fue tan fácil, además! Un Alfa reducido a una bestia sin lealtad, sólo instinto puro. ¡BAH! Una excelente manipulación. ¡MI MEJOR HECHIZO!"

"¿Por qué?" Hiccup masculló. Todo lo que habían sufrido a manos de Grimmel, ¿había sido para nada? ¿Habían dejado Berk, para nada? ¿Había renunciado a Toothless, para NADA? "Comienza a hablar anciana, o lo juro por Thorー"

"Dolió, ¿eh?" Excellinor se deslizó hacia ellos sin sentirse intimidada. Algo esperado. No eres conocida como la hechicera más mortal del Archipiélago por nada. Los rumores sobre ella hablaban de su experiencia con venenos y su lengua de plata. "Por primera vez en la historia, un Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, ignorado y puesto a un lado. ¡Que te sirva de lección! Un Abadejo SIEMPRE debe recordar su lugar."

Toothless rugió. Hiccup compartió su coraje. "¿Qué hay de Grimmel? ¿Estaban trabajando juntos donde este tiempo?"

"¡BAH! ¡Mi sobrino amaba sus juegos, así que lo dejé jugar!" Excellinor desnudó una daga de los harapos que vestía. "¡YO SOLO QUERÍA EL NIGHT FURY!"

"No lo tendrás." Hiccup gruñó a lo bajo, tantas emociones encontrando catarsis dentro de él.

Las nociones pasadas de dejar en libertad a Toothless para iniciar una nueva vida en el Mundo Oculto, se destruyeron. Perdieron valor, lógica y empuje.

¿Había estado Hiccup bajo un hechizo, también? De repente, sus decisiones más recientes lo avergonzaron. Encontró hoyos, fallas, en cada uno de sus planes.

Empezando con dejar Berk.

Hiccup apretó sus propios puños por un momento. ¿Estaba atrapado en una pesadilla? Ciertamente, así lo _sentía_. "Tendrás que pasar por mí, primero, vieja bruja."

Sangre brotó de la palma de la hechicera, una herida causada por su propia daga. "Apostemos, entonces. Un nuevo juego. Una Profecía."

"¡No tengo tiempo para tus historias!"

"No es una historia. ¡Una Profecía, dije!" La voz de la Bruja se transformó en un rugido antinatural, su rostro estirándose de manera macabra en su reclamo.

"¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el TERCERO de tu Nombre! Sanaste a un Dragón Herido como el PRIMERO y Fuiste Hermano de un Dragón como el SEGUNDO. Porque en la Historia han sido TRES... TRES serán las NOCHES. Si a la última medianoche no reclamas el CORAZÓN del Night Fury como TUYO, pagarás mi DEUDA TRIPLICADA. No sólo su cuerpo, y su corazón haz de perder. ¡Su SÁL, lo más preciado de los tres, verás DESAPARECER!"

Con una de sus largas uñas amarillezcas, Excellinor utilizó la sangre de su palma como pluma. Marcó una X en su propio pecho, tras destapar un triángulo de piel arrugada a duras penas.

Un agudo dolor invadió el pecho del propio Hiccup y por los quejidos similares viniendo de Toothless, asumió que estaban siendo víctimas de otro maldito conjuro. Toothless liberó más plasma en la dirección de Excellinor, gimiendo con incomodidad.

Hiccup se aferró el cuello de su amigo, el dolor paralizándolo. Sus dientes se apretaron, casi al punto de quiebre.

Su pecho nunca dejó de arder.

Inclusive cuando oscuridad lo sometió.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**¡Feliz Año 2020!**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA: **

**Sobre Excellinor: **En los libros es la madre de Alvin el Traicionero, hija de un romano desconocido y esposa de Algarick Ogglebert, y apareció por primera vez en _Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón_ y ha estado en todos los libros desde entonces. Su primera aparición ocurre cuando Alvin engaña a Hiccup en _Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón_, Hiccup cree que lo llevan a la prisión de Camicazi, pero en realidad lo llevan a la prisión de la madre de Alvin (Una prisión de árboles en Berserk), y lo dejan adentro. La madre de Alvin es una bruja, que muestra conocimiento de plantas y venenos, anatomía y adivinación.


End file.
